Lust
by Enfance
Summary: "Era la pubertad, se auto-convenció." {LincolnxLucy} {Viñeta}


**•Disclaimer:** _The Loud House_ no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de la portada.  
 **•Fandom:** _The Loud House._ **•Pairing:** Lincoln/Lucy.  
 **•Advertencias** : Incesto, cosas extrañas.  
 **•Summary:** "Era la pubertad, se auto-convenció."

* * *

 **Lust.**  
 _Italiano_.  Lujuria.

Lincoln Loud se preguntó cuándo había empezado a percatarse de ciertos detalles porque, si hacía memoria, no se había dado cuenta de ello a los siete años. U ocho. O a los nueve. El caso es que darse cuenta de eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría que siempre había estado allí, expectante para sorprenderlo, un balde que parecía afectarlo a él más que a nadie, un balde llamado _pubertad_. Y mientras más hondaba en esos pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión de que ni la pubertad lo torturaba tanto.

Convivía con más hermanas de las que podía necesitar, mujeres que ya habían alcanzado la madurez completa cuando él llegó a los catorce. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia Lori o a Leni —de acuerdo, puede que Lori llegaba a aterrarle pero sus traumas de la niñez no eran el punto—. Y ni siquiera tenía permitido la entrada a la habitación de ninguna de sus hermanas, por órdenes de una madre demasiado pudorosa y cristiana.

Volvió a preguntarse el por qué estaba discutiendo consigo mismo y la respuesta brilló en frente de él. Lucy tarareaba una canción en voz baja, ajustándose el nudo de los cordones de sus zapatillas. _Ugh_. Lincoln luchó contra el impulso de que sus ojos bajaran (Jesús, ¿por qué Lucy tardaba tanto en atarse los jodidos cordones? ¡Si su madre supiera que sabía esa palabrota!) porque, esto no podía estar pasándole a él. De todas las féminas de la casa —ni siquiera su racional razonamiento le impedía reconocer qué buenos atributos tenían algunas de sus hermanas—, ¿por qué estaba teniendo esa clase de pensamientos acerca de Lucy, la rarita de la familia?

Falló. Su mirada naufragó en el contorno de la cintura femenina (se había vuelto más delgada, más mujer, más-) y se detuvo abruptamente. La falda estaba tan subida que los bordes de la ropa interior de la gótica saludaron a un acalorado Lincoln. Por mucho que su interior gritó que era un total cerdo, no pudo evitar pensar que Lucy estaba terriblemente desarrollada de las caderas para abajo.

Repentinamente, en la cocina de los Loud, hacía más calor. Quizás porque era verano.

—Lincoln —escuchó de repente que lo llamaban. Fingió deslizar la vista del suelo (¡sucio pecador!) hacia arriba y se halló con las iris oscuras de su condena al infierno—. Mamá dice que vayas a preparar tu ropa. Iremos a la playa.

Estaban solos en la cocina, el sol derretía la atmósfera a sudor resbaladizo y, dios santo, Lucy seguía siendo una niña (aunque no había mucha diferencia entre catorce y once años, reconoció en su mente debilitada por el calor y las hormonas) pero tenía el cuerpo lo suficientemente desarrollado para despertar emociones malsanas en las entrañas de su hermano.

—Sí —respondió con voz neutra, asustado ante la idea de que alguien pudiese adivinar qué curso tomaban sus pensamientos—. Playa. Helados. Eso suena genial, ¿no lo crees, Lucy?

Se imaginó atrapando esas curvas de pre-adolescente contra los muebles, se imaginó besándola, arrancando esa falda demasiado corta y esas prendas que estorbaban su visión...

—Supongo —contestó ella, ajena a los deseos internos de su hermano—. Voy a cambiarme —advirtió antes de retirarse de la cocina.

—Claro —dijo Lincoln con apenas un hilo de voz, sin contener el tren de pensamientos que se dispararon tras la última frase de Lucy.

Era la pubertad, se auto-convenció. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar que estaba teniendo atracción sexual por una de sus hermanitas. ¡Y menos por Lucy!

Menos mal que no tenía sueños lujuriosos acerca de la misma. Eso habría sido el colmo.

* * *

 **•Notas finales:** Ayer estaba viendo algunos capítulos de la serie por internet y, hum, salió algo como esto. Hey, no me miren así. Lincoln es un chico y todos los chicos tienen deseos con sus hermanas, pasa en todos los fandoms (?) So, don't kill me.

 **Au revoir~**


End file.
